


О пользе праздников

by AntheaAteara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Poor Erik, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не нужно соглашаться на пари, когда условия сделки не оговорены заранее.<br/>Особенно, когда пари предлагают твои же ученики</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. , в которой все началось

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «At that time, we laughed as we cried»
> 
>  
> 
> Мой первый "блин", надеюсь не "комом"))))))))))))

Когда возвращаешься к событиям давно минувшим, и прокручиваешь в голове все вплоть до деталей, можно многое осознать. Например, то, что твоя жизнь кончена. Фигурально, конечно. А как еще можно назвать то, что происходит с Эриком...Сидя сейчас в полутьме своей комнаты в шикарном имении Ксавьеров, он испытывал такое отчаяние и неопределенность, которых никогда не испытывал. Даже когда упустил Шоу, тогда, в воде. Все из-за любви, как обычно бывает у героев романов и различных историй. Беда Эрика была в том, что он не умеет ее показывать. Да и не приходилось. Он рос, окруженный злобой и жаждой мести, возводя стены, таким образом отгораживаясь от других. А тут влюбился. Да еще в друга. В первого и единственного своего друга, которого считал немножечко сумасбродным в хорошем смысле этого слова. Он вечно пытался что-то доказать, верил чуть ли не каждому, спешил всем на помощь, даже когда не требовалось и никогда не переставал улыбаться. О, да, улыбаться...Его улыбка. С нее начинался день Эрика. Пусть была пасмурная погода, пусть ребятишки опять что-нибудь натворили, пусть Эрик опять напился. Но сейчас он не улыбается. И причина была в Эрике. Все станет ясно, если вернуться к началу истории.  
  
**Праздничный ажиотаж или дурацкое пари**  
  
Рэйвен, как всегда, была неутомима. Заручившись поддержкой веселого Шона, они смогли как обычно растолкать Алекса и Хэнка. И вот уже все вместе готовились к Хэллоуину. Дом и правда был огромен. Его украшали аж два часа. Комнат было очень много, и у Чарльза замирало сердце от радости, которую он испытывал всякий раз, думая о будущей школе для мутантов. Как все эти комнаты займут особенные дети и как они все вместе будут здесь жить.  
\- Эрик, брось, все не так плохо. Чего ты такой хмурый? - Чарльз, украшая одну из комнат, поднялся на стул, чтобы повыше прицепить разные плакаты, которые ему всучила Рэйвен, сказав, что не одни они должны "работать".  
"Хмурый" Эрик действительно выглядел неважно. Стоя в нескольких шагах от Чарльза, он смотрел на его задницу, плотно обтянутую джинсами. В голове то и дело появлялись мысли "Хочу тебя", "Будто издевается", "Тут бы его и завалил" и все в таком духе. Были у него конечно и романтические мысли, но будучи уверенный в абсолютной незаинтересованности друга, не смел и думать о реальности их отношений и мог только смотреть, смотреть...  
Вопрос друга он не слышал.  
\- Эрик, ты слышишь меня? - Чарльз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Эрика, который быстро перевел взгляд. - Ты сегодня действительно какой-то странный. Что с тобой?  
"А вот и его дурацкая привычка обо всех заботиться. Обидно, что обо всех. Интересно, а меня он хоть как-нибудь выделяет? Или же Я один из тех людей, которых он берет под свою опеку..."  
\- Я...Я в порядке.  
\- Друг мой, ты не в порядке и не отрицай этого. Тебе нездоровится?  
\- Слушай, Чарльз, хватит заботиться о моем здоровье.  
\- Но ты ведь не заботишься о себе вообще.  
\- Ты мне не нянька.  
\- Ты прав, мой друг. Но Я должен о тебе позаботиться.  
\- В этом-то и проблема, - прошипел Эрик и, резко развернувшись, вышел из комнаты.  
\- Эрик? - Чарльз был озадачен таким поворотом событий. Не то, чтобы раньше Эрик был милашкой, но сегодня он был слишком мрачен. А ведь был канун праздника. Чарльз хотел было пойти за Эриком, но услышал радостные крики из соседней комнаты и решил проверить, в чем тут дело.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Чарльз недоумевает

_\- Эрик, брось, все не так плохо. Чего ты такой хмурый? – Чарльз пытался понять в чем дело, ведь Эрик такой уже недели две._  
 _Эрик на вопрос не отвечал. Чарльз будто чувствовал, как Эрик прожигает его взглядом. Странное ощущение. Не объяснить…_  
 _\- Эрик, ты слышишь меня? - Чарльз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на друга, который быстро перевел взгляд. - Ты сегодня действительно какой-то странный. Что с тобой?_  
 _\- Я...Я в порядке._  
 _\- Друг мой, ты не в порядке и не отрицай этого. Тебе нездоровится?_  
 _\- Слушай, Чарльз, хватит заботиться о моем здоровье._  
 _\- Но ты ведь не заботишься о себе вообще._  
 _\- Ты мне не нянька._  
 _\- Ты прав, мой друг. Но Я должен о тебе позаботиться._  
 _\- В этом-то и проблема, - прошипел Эрик и, резко развернувшись, вышел из комнаты._  
 _\- Эрик?_  
 _И как это понимать?.. Раньше он лишь беззлобно бурчал и отмахивался от заботы Ксавье, но в последнее время все не так. Это безумно расстраивало Чарльза._  
Раздались крики из соседней комнаты. Ясно, что детишки заигрались. Чарльз вздохнул, спустился со стула и пошел в другую комнату. Ответов он не получил.  
  
Позже, сидя за столом в гостиной, ребята предложили сыграть в карты.  
\- Может, по парам сыграем в шахматы? – спросил Чарльз.  
\- Неееееееет, - начал ныть Шон. – Это скучно.  
\- Будем в карты! – голосом, не терпящим возражений, подвела итог Рэйвен. – Эрик, ты с нами?  
Эрик сидел на кушетке возле камина. Буркнул “нет”, даже не подняв голову.  
\- Эрик, брось, давай с нами, - Чарльзу действительно больно было видеть, что его друг страдает. Это было ясно. Но вот в чем проблема… или… в ком?  
\- Да ладно, профессор. Сыграем впятером.  
\- На что будем играть? – спросил Хэнк.  
\- Какая разница? – Шону не терпелось начать.  
\- Нужно все обговорить в самом начале, чтобы не было потом споров и…  
\- На желание, ладно? Давайте уже начнем. – Рэйвен надоел спор мальчишек.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Хэнк. Остальные кивнули.  
Игра была напряженной, но интересной. Чарльз давно не играл в карты, у него не было и шанса.  
Так что, когда игра подошла к концу, у него было меньше всего очков.  
\- Ты проиграл, мистер гениальный профессор, - с улыбкой произнесла Рэйвен.  
\- И каков Ваш вердикт, доктор? – Чарльз до последнего надеялся, что там, где его сестренка была особо жестока и беспощадна с другими, с ним все пройдет гладко, но… надежда умирает последней. Судя по взглядам, которые на него бросали ребята, легко отделаться не удастся.


	3. Глава 3, в которой поставлены условия

Вдруг Эрик поднялся и направился к выходу из комнаты. Не обернувшись, он буркнул про то, что устал и отправляется спать. Хэнк встал из-за стола.  
\- Я должен перед сном доделать кое-что в лаборатории. Вы еще поиграете, или как?  
\- Да нет. Тоже скоро ляжем, - ответила за всех Рэйвен.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - произнес Алекс.  
\- Но мы даже не придумали наказание!  
\- Я Вам доверяю, - произнес он, улыбнувшись, и ушел.  
-Тааааааааак. Значит, придумывать будем вдвоем, - улыбнулся Шон.  
\- Хорошо. И у меня, кажется, есть идея, - Рэйвен встала и протянула ему руку. – Нужно посовещаться, пойдем, выйдем.  
\- Эй, а как же Я? – Возмутился Чарльз.  
\- Ничего, подождешь. Сам виноват, что проиграл.  
  
Рэйвен и Шон вышли из комнаты в коридор, прикрыв дверь за собой. Чарльз слышал хихиканье и вскрики. Но ничего конкретного. Минуты две спустя, ребята вошли в комнату. Глаза были хитрющие-хитрющие. У Чарльза невольно екнуло в груди. Что-то сейчас будет.  
\- Ой, да брось, Чарли. Ты что, смеешься над нами? Что за выражение лица, будто мы обсуждали, как тебя съесть? Это просто невинная шалость. Вот и все. Расслабься.  
\- И сколько мне терпеть эту ШАЛОСТЬ? – Чарльз поднял бровь.  
\- Неделю, - просто ответила Рэйвен.  
\- Профессор, Вы должны будете…не надо так на меня смотреть… это вообще Рэйвен придумала.  
\- Эй, - воскликнула Рэйвен, но ей не дали возмутиться.   
\- Давайте скорее. – Чарльз нетерпеливо повел плечом.  
\- УУУУУ. Кому-то не терпится. Ну ладно, братик. Теперь, если тебе понадобится помощь, или ты поможешь кому-нибудь, или просто воспользуешься своей способностью по отношению к кому-нибудь, не важно, кому и где, должен будешь… итаааааааааааак, где же барабанная дробь… поцеловать его куда угодно. Главное – не говори никому о нашем споре, ничего не объясняй и не оправдывайся. Мы тоже будем молчать, - пока Рэйвен говорила, озорная улыбка не сходила с ее лица.  
\- Это же ребячество, друзья, - Чарлзу эта идея показалась глупой и бессмысленной. И совершенно невеселой.   
\- Ах, да. И еще одно условие, о котором Рэйвен забыла упомянуть. – Нет, ну точно, его ученики хотят добить своего профессора. – Целовать повторно, в одно и тоже место нельзя. – Тут уж они расхохотались в голос.  
\- Идиоты, - произнес Ксавьер беззлобно. - Вот пройдет неделя, и Я Вам устрою красивую жизнь, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Да, но это только через неделю, не так ли? – улыбнулась проказница, которую он называл сестрой.   
  
Мда... Глупые детишки... И чего они хотят добиться? Чарльз бы оспорил это решение, но замысел показался ему настолько пустым и откровенно тупым, что как-то даже не хотелось спорить. Ибо бессмысленные вещи не есть умные.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Чарльза многое не устраивает

Утро начиналось как обычно, будто и не было вчерашнего происшествия. Что не могло не радовать. Ксавьер уже забыл о деталях, вернее пожелал поскорей забыть. Спустившись вниз, он направился в столовую. Вдруг раздался звонок. В холле никого не привиделось, и он сам пошел открывать дверь. Уже возле нее он обернулся и заметил сестру, стоявшую на лестнице. Она посмотрела на него тем самым взглядом, который он так не любил. Взгляд “Я все знаю и молчу” вызвал в нем все воспоминания вечера. Как же он был рад, что его друг Эрик этого всего безобразия не видел. Кстати, что с Эриком… И Алекс тоже себя странно вел… Или нет… Все это быстро пронеслось у него в голове.   
  
Наконец-то он открыл дверь. За ней стоял посыльный. Как и каждое утро, он вручил профессору несколько конвертов и пачек бумаг.   
Чарльз готов уже был закрыть дверь, как услышал “деликатное” такое покашливание.  
  
\- Да это же смешно!  
  
Но Рэйвен была непреклонна. Начала кашлять громко, специально выводя из себя Чарльза и давая понять, что он это ОБЯЗАН сделать. А с Рэйвен лучше так сразу, чем потом мучиться от напоминаний всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Ксавьер вздохнул глубоко и произнес:   
  
\- Подождите. Я хотел сказать спасибо, - и с этими словами чмокнул посыльного в щеку. Возникла пауза. Рэйвен таращила глаза, губы расплылись в идиотской улыбке, она подняла ладонь ко рту. Вся ее мимика так и кричала: Ты и правда это сделал…  
  
Мимо проходивший Алекс поднял бровь и медленно пошел дальше по коридору, косясь то на белого как полотно посыльного, то на Ксавьера, который, мягко говоря, выглядел не лучше.   
Эрик, который только начал спускаться по лестнице, непонимающе пялился на эту немую сцену, вздохнул устало и опять поднялся к себе.   
Вот посыльный начал пятиться, в испуге улыбаясь, и, как-то, то ли бочком, то ли спиной вперед пытался поскорее убраться, пока “этому сумасшедшему не приспичило его еще как-нибудь отблагодарить”. Больше он в этот дом никогда не приходил.  
  
  
Следующие несколько дней были сплошной нервотрепкой для Чарльза. Как только он думал, что может сбежать и не выполнять обещания направо и налево, тут же наталкивался на взгляд “сестры”, и понимал, что ему уже не отвертеться. Вот и получилось, что к концу уикенда ему пришлось перецеловать почти всех в доме. По много раз. Рэйвен досталось лишь два чмока в лоб и в висок. Банши специально не выходил на контакт с Ксавьером, со смехом выбегая каждый раз из комнаты, как только Чарльз входил в нее. Поведение Алекса было трудно описать. Поцелуев было пять, и он как будто ждал их каждый раз с нетерпением щенка, стремящегося быть поглаженным доброй рукой хозяина, но специально поцелуи не провоцировал. Хэнку досталось аж двенадцать поцелуев. Профессору пришлось постараться, чтобы не выходить за рамки. Очень постараться, учитывая, что места для поцелуев должны были быть разными. А Хэнку было как-то фиолетово. Он просто списывал все это на очередные странности любимого профессора. Выходило это примерно так: Хэнк что-то вычислял по формулам, помогая синтезировать ткани, находя новые способы выявления и привлечения мутантов. Вот он подойдет к Ксавьеру и расскажет последние новости. Тот его чмокнет куда-нибудь, Хэнк кивнет и уйдет.   
  
Так что, благодаря ему, Чарльз стал воспринимать все гораздо проще и уже как-то свыкся с мыслями о том, что пока Рэйвен не будет довольна, они будут продолжать эту глупую игру. Хотя иногда эта затея выводила из колеи. Взять хотя бы реакцию Эрика. В тот момент, когда он достал все те оставшиеся хорошие воспоминания из его сердца, тот начал плакать. Сначала Чарльз обрадовался, понимая, что за столько лет нужно было выплакаться. Но потом Эрику стало неуютно. Чарльз понимал это, чувствовал. И тогда, вспоминая, что тот говорил ему “спасибо”, просто поцеловал друга в лоб. Это казалось очень правильным и своевременным в тот момент. Ксавьер думал, что, если бы не спор, он вряд ли бы это сделал вот так вот запросто. Он считал, что поступил правильно, пока не увидел, КАК Эрик смотрит на него. Стало как-то неуютно, и он подумал, что, наверное, зря так поступил – очень уж у Лэншера взгляд был затравленным.   
  
Это выражение беспомощности и страха в глазах надолго врезались в память. Потому что это был единственный раз, когда Чарльз не смог прочитать по глазам Эрика о том, что он на самом деле почувствовал.


	5. Глава 5, в которой Эрика мучают терзания

Последние несколько дней стояла невыносимая духота. И, несмотря на обилие и величину комнат, горячий воздух все равно проникал, и не было спасенья.   
  
Чарльз долго ворочался в постели. Было слишком душно и неуютно, да еще и круговорот мыслей не давал заснуть. Вот уже четыре дня прошло с того памятного инцидента, а Эрик до сих пор его игнорировал. Вернее, как игнорировал – если бы все эти односложные ответы можно было бы принять за ответ…  
Стало совсем невмоготу. Ксавьер медленно поднялся с постели и вышел из комнаты, стараясь ступать бесшумно. Целью ночной прогулки было просто спуститься на кухню и выпить воды. Подходя к лестнице, он остановился возле двери в комнату Лэншера, постоял немного, прислушиваясь. Вздохнул, отходя от нее. Его все не покидали мысли о друге. В последние несколько недель тот был сам не свой. И это расстраивало и пугало до чертиков. Эта апатия должна была прекратиться. Но как помочь, если тебя не подпускают близко.   
  
Чарльз прошел в просторную кухню, налил себе воды и стал медленно пить. Стоя у окна и глядя на ночное небо, становилось спокойнее на душе. Налив еще один стакан, он направился к выходу. Он был уже в темном коридоре, как вдруг увидел Эрика. Сердце екнуло, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
\- Друг мой, что ты делаешь здесь посреди ночи?  
  
Эрик одарил его серьезным взглядом, потом вдруг придвинулся, тем самым заставив Чарльза отступить к стенке. Он поставил руки по бокам от головы Ксавьера. Будто возводя своеобразную ловушку, придвинулся почти вплотную и облизал губы. Чарльз заволновался – поведение друга сильно удивило его.  
  
\- Эрик, ты в порядке? Что с тобой? – Чарльз поднял руку и положил ладонь на лоб Магнето. И тут же убрал - кожа обжигала. Чарльз дернулся и чуть не уронил стакан с водой. Но Эрик успел его подхватить, даже не глядя на него.  
  
\- Спасибо, - произнес Чарльз и автоматически поцеловал Лэншера в щеку. Потом понял, что сделал, вспоминая, как его друг отреагировал на первый поцелуй. – Ой. Прости. Я не хотел, - начал он мямлить.   
  
Эрик вдруг схватил его за подбородок, слегка вздернув, и заставляя смотреть в свои глаза. Чарльзу казалось, что прошла вечность. Ему очень хотелось отвести глаза от такого внимательного взгляда. И вот опять он совершенно не понимал, что творилось в голове Эрика.   
  
В конце концов, он не выдержал и мягко отвел руку Магнето от своего подбородка. Пожелав спокойной ночи, он поспешил подняться в свою комнату и, закрыв дверь, спиной оперся об нее. Потихоньку сполз на пол и закрыл глаза. Это происшествие взволновало его и заставило сердце биться в бешеном темпе. Он и сам не понимал, что конкретно произошло, но осознавал, что заснуть он уже не сможет.   
  
А Эрик так и стоял там, в коридоре, оперевшись о стену, и, вдыхая едва уловимый запах. Такой родной и далекий.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Эрика одолевают сомнения

\- Что значит, все?  
\- То и значит. Я думала, ты будешь рад, когда, наконец, тебе не придется больше никого целовать.   
\- Да, но…  
\- О, Господи, только не говори, что тебе понравилось. – Рэйвен засмеялась. Вообще-то, прошло чуть больше недели, но она не стала заострять на этом внимание. – И кого же больше всего тебе понравилось целовать? Нет, не говори… Хэнка? Или Алекса, а может, всех нас сразу?  
\- Не говори глупости. Просто это очень хорошая новость, поэтому Я не сообразил сразу. И что бы ты ни говорила, мне никого не понравилось целовать. Я все еще считаю, что это была идиотская затея.  
\- А ты чего бурчишь-то? Что-то произошло?  
\- Нет, что ты. Все в порядке, - Ксавьер улыбнулся, стараясь успокоить сестру.   
\- Ну, ладно. Что ж, тогда Я пошла. Дел еще много. А ты не скучай, милый.  
\- К Хэнку ты пошла. – Чарльз улыбнулся, Рэйвен лишь фыркнула и вышла из комнаты.

В общем и целом, эти дни прошли спокойно. О ситуации с Эриком Чарльз предпочел не думать.

 

Эрику не спалось. Он вел себя отрешенно все эти недели, стараясь, чтобы его помыслы не стали кому-нибудь известны. Никто не знал, как он под покровом ночи подходил к двери своего друга и стоял там часами. Иногда, он порывался покончить со всем и войти. Просто войти. Однажды даже, он почти решился. Не знал, что скажет и что сделает, но хотел войти. Однако в последнюю секунду разум возобладал над чувствами, и Эрик отступил. Сначала замер, положив ладонь на дверную ручку, затем, горестно вздохнув, отпустил ее. Такое происходило почти каждую ночь. Эрик ненавидел себя за свою слабость, но не мог ничего поделать. Но все меняется. И для Эрика тоже все изменилось. Вернее, он принял решение. А сподвигло решиться поведение Чарльза. Уже тогда, стоя в коридоре, почти вплотную к другу, он готов был. Готов на все. Но решил, что следует подождать, подождать хотя бы до того момента, когда Чарльз будет бодр, внимателен, чтобы выслушать его, Эрика, и понять. И, возможно, принять.


	7. Глава 7, в которой Эрик теряет контроль

Было уже достаточно поздно. Эрик, стоя в тени в коридоре, видел, как Чарльз зашел в свою комнату. Нужно было что-нибудь предпринимать. Конечно, это не тот момент, которого он так ждал, однако, если бы ему пришлось подождать еще немного, он бы окончательно спятил. А это жутко - каждый день сходить с ума. 

Он медленно подошел к двери Ксавьера, прислушался и тихонько отворил дверь. В комнате было темно и пусто. Вдруг открылась дверь в ванную комнату. В полоске света показался Чарльз в махровом халате. 

\- Эрик, друг мой, что ты делаешь здесь в такое время? – Потушив свет, профессор зашел в комнату. Он подошел к стене, на которой располагался выключатель, и уже было протянул руку, но Эрик вдруг обнял его, прижимая за талию. Прижался грудью к спине оторопевшего Чарльза.   
\- Не надо, не включай… Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Нет, молчи. Просто выслушай… Я без ума от тебя. Как только тебя увидел, не мог думать ни о ком другом. Ты – единственное чудо в моей жизни. Я люблю тебя. Не могу без тебя. Я что угодно сделаю для тебя. Ты – моя жизнь. Ты – мое все. Я смотрю на тебя. Ты такой красивый. И сексуальный. Когда Я смотрю на тебя, мне хочется тебя обнять, прижать, поцеловать и… и взять, обладать тобой. Ты вызываешь у меня жажду. Неконтролируемую. 

Эрик все говорил и говорил. Близость пьянила. Ему так захотелось сейчас заняться любовью с Чарльзом. Но он молчал, а Эрик так нуждался в ответе. Отрешенность друга стала раздражать. И бесить. Эрик положил ладонь на бедро Ксавьера, скрытое халатом. И стал пробираться под него. Лэншер резко выдохнул, когда коснулся голого бедра, и начал медленно скользить руками по ляжкам. Белья на друге не было. Эрик услышал еле заметный вздох Чарльза и то, как колотится его сердце. Его член встал, когда он прижался особенно сильно к попке Ксавьера. 

А потом… потом до Чарльза дошло, что с ним делают. Он начал яростно вырываться из объятий друга. А, когда Эрик попытался поцеловать профессора, тот укусил его за губу. Вот тогда Магнето по-настоящему разозлился. Он резко прижал Чарльза спиной к стене и задрал его халат. Приподнял Ксавьера, заставив обхватить себя бедрами. Засунул пальцы в рот и попытался всунуть в нутро друга. Но, естественно, с первой попытки это не удалось. Возможно, потому что Чарльз пытался оттолкнуть Эрика, или же, потому что брыкался и шипел со злостью. Ну да, когда тебя насилуют, трудно оставаться добродушным. Эрику понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы немного растянуть Ксавьера. А потом он вошел в него. 

Чарльз не помнил точно, сколько это продолжалось. Сначала была лишь боль. Потом понемногу стало легче. Тугая волна возбуждения стала подниматься внизу живота. 

Ему в какой-то момент казалось, будто он ненавидит друга. Но то, что он вытворял с его шеей и ухом, сильно сбивало с толку. Как легко можно было заставить Эрика его отпустить, но он помнил обещание. К тому же, маленькая часть него, совсем крохотная, о которой он даже не догадывался этого не хотела... Эрик кончил внутрь. Вышел из Чарльза и положил его на кровать. Подстелил подушку под живот друга и вновь вошел. Чарльз уже ничего не соображал, а запомнил лишь то, что к концу соития он все же кончил.


	8. Глава 8, в которой Чарльз пытается принять решение

\- Что у Вас там происходит?  
\- О чем ты, Рэйв? – Чарльз устало потер веки. 

Почти все время он проводил в своем кабинете, запираясь и читая. Или просто обдумывая свое нынешнее положение. Было жутко неприятно отгораживаться ото всех, но было трудновато вести себя так, будто все хорошо. Так как было раньше, уже никогда не будет. 

Никто не знает, что произошло той памятной ночью. Не узнают, как Эрик, придя в себя, быстро покинул его комнату. Не узнают, как Чарльз тогда пролежал на своей постели несколько часов и не мог подняться. А, когда все же заставил себя пойти в ванную, кривился от боли при каждом движении. Не узнают, сколько он просидел в ванной, пытаясь прийти в себя. Не узнают, как Эрик несколько ночей подряд стоял под дверью Чарльза, пытаясь заставить себя войти к другу и поговорить.

На несколько недель это красивое поместье превратилось в депрессивное и мрачное место. Каждый обитатель этого дома понимал, что что-то произошло. И кто-то даже догадывался, но молчал.  
Что касается Эрика… Эрик, словно, превратился в зомби. Ни с кем почти не говорил, в общих комнатах появлялся редко, отдавая предпочтение сараю с металлическими предметами, тренируясь до изнеможения, иногда направляя свои старания на тарелку. 

Рэйвен старалась не доставать брата. Единственный, кому был рад Чарльз – это Алекс. Он вел себя будто преданный щенок. Просто сидел рядом, читая. Иногда молчал и смотрел на то, как профессор строчит что-то в своем ежедневнике, или разговаривая с ним обо всем подряд. Смутно Алекс понимал, что Чарльз неспроста прячется. И прячется в первую очередь от Эрика. Но не мог заговорить об этом.

Чарльз понимал, что прощать - это самое тяжелое в жизни. И был с этим согласен. Но… он не злился. Боль, которую он испытал просто ушла. Однажды. И все. 

А Эрик... Ему было намного хуже. И, когда Чарльзу все же пришлось выйти из кабинета и увидеть друга, а вернее того, в кого он превратился… Что ж, ему стало жаль Эрика. Искренне. Он пытался поговорить с Лэншером неоднократно, однако Эрик не смел посмотреть ему в глаза и всякий раз сбегал.


	9. Глава 9, в которой лучшее средство - разговор

Эрик не спал много ночей подряд. У него жутко болела голова, он недоедал, изнурял себя тренировками. Он ненавидел себя за то, как поступил с единственным другом, единственным человеком, к которому испытывал любовь. Ненавидел себя за свою слабость, но прежде всего за трусость. В те немногочисленные попытки Чарльза заговорить с ним, Эрик тут же сбегал. Он не был готов услышать все, что Ксавьер ему собирался сказать. Конечно же, тот будет его обвинять, возможно, даже, дело дойдет до драки. Он должен все это выслушать, но… не мог, просто боялся. И вот, однажды, решился. Он должен был поставить точку во всем случившемся. Он был готов искупить свою вину, хотя понимал, что такое не прощают. Готов был заплатить, понимая, что теперь ему придется уехать, навсегда уйти из жизни Чарльза.   
Он несколько часов просидел на кровати, пытаясь морально подготовиться и придумать хоть какое-то подобие речи. Но, осознав, что тут, собственно, его слова извинения роли не играют, решительно поднялся с постели, вышел из комнаты и подошел к двери кабинета профессора, где тот имел обыкновение проводить все время. И… на этом решимость иссякла. Сердце стучало как бешеное, грудная клетка гудела, в горле першило. Но настоящие мужчины не сдаются, и Эрик, боясь передумать, быстро постучал в дверь. Получилось как-то отчаянно.   
И вот дверь открылась. За ней стоял… Алекс.   
\- Что тебе нужно? – Очень грубо произнес он.   
\- Поговорить.   
\- Тебе тут нечего делать.  
\- Пусти меня. Мне нужно поговорить с ним. – Эрик попытался войти, но Алекс был силен и на попытки Эрика протиснуться, отталкивал его.   
\- Он не хочет тебя видеть. Не о чем тут и говорить.  
\- Это тебя не касается, щенок.  
Но Алекс был неумолим. А, когда Эрик попытался сдвинуть его, тот наступил на ногу Магнето, и, пользуясь секундной заминкой, захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом. Сказать, что Эрик был взбешен, значит, ничего не сказать. Однако, он понимал, что не имеет права требовать от Чарльза выслушать его, подлеца. Так что, Лэншеру пришлось вернуться в свою комнату и опять предаваться жутким мыслям.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

\- Ты же видел его. Он как мертвец. Слушай, Я понимаю, что что-то произошло и даже догадываюсь что. Но ведь просто так человек не может сотворить пакость, если его не спровоцировать.  
\- Пакость? ПАКОСТЬ? Да ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь? Какое к черту спровоцировать! Ты ничего не знаешь!  
\- Ну, извини! Ты же никогда мне не сообщаешь, что происходит. – Рэйвен немного помолчала, глядя на обиженно сопящего брата. – Ну, не пакость, ладно. Подлость… Пойми, что бы он ни сделал, он сожалеет. По нему видно. Ты почти не выходишь из комнаты и не видишь, что с ним происходит. А Я вижу. Мы все видим. И это отражается на ВСЕХ нас. Так что, просто дай ему шанс извиниться. Просто выслушай… Впрочем, знаешь, ты прав. Это твое дело. Поступай, как знаешь.  
Рэйвен вышла из кабинета, а Чарльз еще долго сидел, уставившись на дверь и пытаясь переварить услышанное.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

\- Я слышал, что ты хотел со мной поговорить.   
Эрик вскочил от неожиданности. Чарльз вошел в его комнату и теперь стоял, прислонившись к двери. Эрик уже почти ничего не чувствовал. Апатия. Такое случается с людьми, для которых отрицание – лучшее лекарство.   
\- Видел, как Алекс отвоевал территорию…  
Лэншер увидел подобие усмешки на губах Ксавьера. Он казался спокойным. А еще он вошел в комнату Эрика без стука. А это означало только одно.  
\- Я съеду с этого дома. Вечером меня уже не будет. Не волнуйся. Я возьму только свое. И больше ты никогда меня не увидишь. Обещаю. Я понял…  
\- И что же ты понял? – резко прервал его Чарльз, вмиг разозлившись.  
\- Что Я тут всего лишь нежеланный гость.  
\- Ты идиот?  
\- Что?  
\- Я разве говорил, чтобы ты уезжал?   
\- Нет, но…  
\- Нет.   
\- Но Я…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что зачем?  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем тогда взял силой? Зачем говорил все те вещи?  
\- Потому что это правда. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это делает меня слабым и зависимым. Я без ума от тебя. Я без тебя ничто. И мне жаль. Правда. Я сошел с ума. Опьянел, как только ты оказался в моих объятиях. Я понимаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. Я сам себя ненавижу! Я – чудовище. Монстр! Я не заслуживаю такого друга как ты. - Эрик стал медленно оседать на пол. Слезы текли, а он не замечал. Все, что сейчас казалось важным, заключалось лишь в двух словах. – Прости меня! Пожалуйста! Мне так жаль.  
Чарльз видел как Лэншеру плохо. Он много чего хотел тому высказать, но не мог. Смотрел на то, как Магнето плачет и чувствовал жалость, нежность и… любовь?  
Чарльз подошел к Эрику и сел рядом с ним. Обнял словно ребенка и начал медленно гладить по голове.  
\- Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Не бойся. Все хорошо. Я рядом.   
Так прошло несколько минут. Эрик отошел от шока и теперь во все глаза смотрел на друга.   
\- Что ты так смотришь? Успокоился? И вообще. Это меня тут вроде как изнасиловали, а Я тебя успокаиваю. Мда…  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы искупить вину? – Эрик посмотрел в глаза Чарльзу и замер. Он готов был хоть с собой покончить, если Ксавьер этого хочет.  
\- Выбрать любовь, а не месть. И, Эрик, Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.   
\- Правда?   
\- Правда. И запомни: любовь – это не слабость.


	10. Эпилог

\- Что между Вами произошло?  
\- Рэйвен, ты как всегда суешь нос не в свое дело.  
\- Ой, да ладно, это и меня касается. Я, может, и не все знаю, но многое замечаю. И Я рада, что баталии закончены. – Рэйвен улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета.

\- Все она видит… - пробурчал Чарльз, улыбаясь лишь уголками губ.   
Сидевший рядом Эрик улыбнулся.   
\- Она ведь права. Как бы это сказать… Я знаю, что ты никогда не забудешь того, что произошло, но Я… благодарен за второй шанс. В доме все изменилось, и к лучшему. Наверное, это люди и подразумевают, говоря о домашнем уюте. Никогда раньше не понимал.  
\- Не говори так. Ты – член семьи. Отныне и навсегда, - с жаром выпалил Ксавьер, потом, словно испугавшись своей горячности, спохватился. – В смысле мы все друг за друга… К тому же, Я ведь дико обаятельный и привлекательный, как можно быть ко мне равнодушным, - засмеялся Чарльз.   
\- Ого, ну и эго.  
Сердце Эрика билось словно ненормальное.   
– Я люблю тебя, – уже тише произнес он.

Чарльз покраснел и отвернулся. А Эрик сидел довольный-предовольный, впервые осознавая, что много чего об этой жизни не знал. Например, что любовь делает сильнее. А еще Чарльз удивительно мило краснеет. Заветных слов он еще дождется. Времени предостаточно.

Так же считала и Рэйвен, выходя из кабинета, все же заметившая, как ее брат взял Эрика за руку.


End file.
